The Administrative Core will serve as the centralized coordinating resource for the Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE. The Core Director will facilitate communication among the Oklahoma Junior Investigator and Pilot Project developmental biologists and their Mentors, ensure compliance with all NIH policies, and provide a foundation for scientific growth in basic and translational Developmental Biology research. The Administrative Core Director will be the primary contact for the Network of COBREs and the NIH. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core will focus on the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To provide central management for the Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE components and activities. Aim 2. To provide mentoring for the Junior Investigators and assist with their transition to fully independent status. Aim 3. To administer the Pilot Project Program. Aim 4. To promote multidisciplinary approaches to research and interactions among the COBRE investigators through a vigorous monthly seminar program. Aim 5. To facilitate interactions of the Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE with other COBREs and with the national program. Aim 6. To provide fiscal management of the COBRE and compliance with regulatory issues. Aim 7. To promote data sharing strategies.